Who's the Girl?
by xCutnessx
Summary: The gang happens upon a young girl. She's seems really familiar, especially to Kagome. Maybe it's because this girl IS Kagome! How'd she end up in the feudal era with the others? How'd she lose her memory? And what's out to get her? Bad summary! Inu x Kag
1. A Familiar Girl

Ooh! My first Inuyasha fanfic! ... I'm nervous! Well… let's see how it goes!

**Chapter 1: The Familiar Girl**

The river water reflected Kagome's dirt-covered face. She sighed then rinsed her face off in the water. "I need to take a break…." She said to herself.

Inuyasha appeared in the waters reflection behind Kagome, "It can't be that bad! Bear it just awhile longer."

Kagome lifted herself off the ground and turned around to face him directly, "Look, I don't know about you, but I _like_ to stay clean! Just because we're fighting demons day after day, doesn't mean that I need to be covered in dirt from head to toe!"

"It's not my fault this place reeks of demons!" Inuyasha began again. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all sighed in unison.

"They're at it again…." Shippo stated as he sat on Miroku's shoulder.

"This is getting quite old…." Miroku declared.

"You said it!" Sango added.

They all sat under a large tree with green leaves and cherry blossoms falling down upon them. Inuyasha and Kagome continued on with their argument. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo finished off with another sigh. "Well if that's how you feel then—" Kagome froze. She felt a strange feeling in her body, like something was wrong.

"What's this feeling…?" Kagome whispered.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, but before Kagome could answer, a sudden, dreadful, unknown shriek filled the air.

"Let's go!" Kagome said, jumping onto Inuyasha's back, "There's something wrong. I just know it!"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all jumped on Kirara as she followed Kagome and Inuyasha, who were starting to leave their sight.

"The scream came from that direction! Whatever it was, it should be right past these bushes!" Kagome pointed to a few plants ahead.

"Alright, then, let's go!" Inuyasha said as he carried Kagome on his back, passing many trees and bushes. Kagome could feel Inuyasha picking up his pace quite a bit, forcing her to cling to him tighter.

Inuyasha leapt right through the bushes and into the light. He and Kagome stood and stared at some sort of snake demon. It had its tail wrapped around something. Suddenly, Kagome started feeling a terrible pain in her ribcage. She tried to hide and ignore it the best she could, but it was becoming harder and harder for her to breathe.

"It's crushing that kid!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

He set Kagome down on her feet as she clenched the sharp pain and raced toward the demon that threatened to devour the small girl. Inuyasha unsheathed his claws and struck at the snake's face. It howled and released the child that it held in its grasp. Luckily, Inuyasha caught the girl before she hit the ground. She seemed to be unconscious.

"Here," Inuyasha handed the child over to Kagome and then raced toward the demon again.

As she set the resting child down on the ground, Kagome realized that the pain she was experiencing in her chest had completely disappeared. Suddenly, the bushes behind Kagome rustled and out popped Kirara and the others.

"Took you long enough!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he dodged the snakes tail that attempted to crush him into the ground.

"Hm… a snake demon… we could dispose of this one easily," Miroku said, and turned to Kagome, "Kagome, care to do the honors?"

Kagome nodded as she pulled out one of her arrows and took her bow in hand. She pulled the arrow back and released. It hit the snake demon right in the center of its forehead. The demon wheeled back in pain and let out a loud screech before it erupted into ash.

"Keh," Inuyasha said as her cracked his knuckles, "That was easy!" He rushed over to Kagome and the others. He stopped and realized that all of them were watching as Kagome cradled the small girl in her arms, paying no mind to Inuyasha or the others.

'_This can't be…' _Kagome thought,_ 'Maybe I'm just imagining it… but…'_

"Kagome, that girl looks a lot like you... only younger!" Shippo said looking at the small child and back at Kagome.

"Could she be a distant relative of yours?" Sango asked.

"Yes!" Kagome said, "That's probably it…!"

Kagome wasn't sure if that was true herself, but it sure did make more sense. She swept the young girl's bangs back so that she could see her face. The second Kagome did that, the girl jumped awake, and startled.

"Hey, look she's awake," Inuyasha said walking up to the young girl.

The girl gasped and leaned into Kagome for security. When the child looked up and saw that it was Kagome she was leaning into, she fell back on the grass.

"Don't be scared…." Kagome said offering her hand to the girl.

The girl just looked confused and scared. She looked around at the group, and then there was a change of expression on her face. She didn't look afraid anymore; in fact, she looked… curious. She stood up, not noticing the many pairs of eyes following her. She walked over to Inuyasha and motioned him to come lower. Inuyasha bent down to play along and, to everyone's shock, the girl started petting his dog ears.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Inuyasha asked rudely as his lifted his head again.

"Your ears… I wanted to pet them…." she said bluntly.

Inuyasha dropped his angered expression and turned to Kagome, "Wow, Kagome, not only does she look like you, but she _acts_ like you, too."

Okay, this is my first Inuyasha story… hope you like it so far! Just don't forget to REVIEW!


	2. And they Called her Karen

Okay, no reviews yet… a little discouraged, but I'm okay! Another chapter up and ready for ya! Be sure to review… please!

**Chapter 2: And they called her Karen**

The gang brought the girl along with them to a hut for the night. Miroku received the housing as a gift for performing an 'exorcism' on a naïve old man's home. They were all sitting around a fire, eating some fish that they had caught on their free time down by the river.

"Why don't you eat? You know, it's really not that bad once you give it a chance," Kagome insisted to the little girl who sat beside her, staring at her, supposed, meal.

She looked up at her with big, brown, childlike eyes, "No thank you…."

"I'm afraid we forgot to ask for your name," Miroku said.

"Oh, my name… I… don't remember…." she said taking her first bite of the fish.

"You don't remember your name? Where is your village?" Sango asked.

The girl lowered her head, "I don't remember. I don't remember anything…."

"… Nothing?" Kagome asked.

"No, nothing, not my name, not my village… nothing!" the girl said as she exhaled a long sigh.

"I see," Miroku said, "Well, you can't much older than nine or ten."

"Um… I guess…" the girl said.

"In that case, I'd like to ask you something," Miroku said as he grabbed her hand, "Will you consider baring my child one day?"

"…Huh?!" she asked nervously.

Then, Sango hit Miroku atop of his head with her large boomerang.

"Lecherous monk!" Sango and Kagome said at the same time.

"You're sick, Miroku," Inuyasha said with an annoyed tone. Miroku laughed nervously as he rubbed his head and the child pulled her hand away.

"Well… we can't just leave you without a name. Let's see…" Shippo thought out loud, "How about… Karen?"

"I like that!" Kagome and, the newly-named, Karen exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled while everyone else just stared at them in astonishment. Kagome and Karen stopped and stared at all of them.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"You two… you're so much alike!" Sango answered.

Inuyasha leaned back onto the wooden floor, "This could only be trouble."

Kagome put her hands on her hips, "What's that supposed to mean, Inuyasha?"

"It just means that I have another person to protect all the time," Inuyasha said in a bored voice.

Kagome began to stand up, "Well, I apologize for holding you back all the time!"

"I never said that!" Inuyasha stood up.

"You might as well have!"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all sighed. Karen just sat and watched the show. She leaned over toward the others. "Do they always fight like this?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, but they always make up in the end of it all…." Miroku answered.

The argument went on and on, and grew louder and louder. Karen had reached her boiling point and she was about to blow.

"WHY DON'T YOU TWO JUST… SIT!" Karen demanded her eyes shut tight.

Then she heard a sudden thump and opened her eyes. Inuyasha had fallen to the ground and everyone was staring at him and her. Inuyasha lifted his head.

"What was _that_ for, Kagome?!" Inuyasha stood up again.

"I-I didn't do that, Inuyasha… Karen did…."

They all turned their attention to the confused and shy child, "… I'm sorry!"

"Impossible! Only Kagome possesses that ability… no matter how many of us wish we could…" Miroku muttered. Inuyasha growled and turned away from him.

"Then that only means one thing. Karen is Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"That's ridiculous, Inuyasha! Why would a younger Kagome be in this Era anyways?" Shippo stated.

Inuyasha froze, "Well… I…"

"And besides, if she _is_ Kagome, then wouldn't she _smell_ like Kagome?" Sango asked.

"That's the thing; she doesn't have a scent…." Inuyasha said sniffing Karen.

"Still, there's no proof other than that one ability we share…" Kagome said.

Inuyasha thought for a moment, "Hm… maybe you share another… Kagome, give Karen your bow and arrows!"

"Um… okay…." Kagome said.

She gave Karen a bow and arrow as instructed. Karen just stared at the items in her hands. She was confused as ever. They all walked outside.

"Karen, I want you to aim for that tree," Inuyasha pointed to a tree that stood about twenty feet away from her.

"Uh, I don't think I—"

Karen was interrupted by Inuyasha, "Just try, okay?!"

She wasn't sure why, but Karen was a bit nervous. She figured that she would do something wrong or embarrass herself in front of all these people. She strung the arrow back and released. The arrow didn't travel more than four feet ahead of her.

Her cheeks flushed, "I'm sorry! That was terrible…!"

"Try again," Inuyasha said, handing her another arrow.

Karen looked up at him, "But I—"

"Try again!" Inuyasha commanded, "Kagome didn't get it the first time, either. Just breathe heavily and take your time."

Karen blinked, then after awhile, she nodded. She closed her eyes and took a relieving breath. Once she was calm, she opened her eyes, now filled with determination. Inuyasha noticed this, as did the others. Kanala pulled the arrow back and held the bow firmly. Her eyes were locked on the target. She let go of the arrow. It went swooshing swiftly through the air and gave off a familiar glow; the glow that leaked from Kagome's arrows. The arrow came to a sudden stop as it hit the tree. Everyone stared in awe.

"She- she hit it. She hit the tree perfectly!" Kagome said and turned to Karen.

Kagome wasn't sure what to say. No one was. They were all struck dumb. Then, a rapid gust of wind rushed their way. Once it reached them it came to a sudden stop, and there stood the wolf-demon, Koga.

Alright, I don't know if any of you are confused, but trust me, it'll make more sense later on in the story. And if it _still_ doesn't make sense later on, just message me and I'll explain. Anyways, don't forget to REVIEW (I'd like to reach about… six reviews by the third chapter)! Also, I don't really like this chapter. I just had to find a way to reveal the possibility that Karen _could_ be Kagome. (Karen, in Japanese, means cute.)


	3. Love, Reluctance, and Jealousy

**Chapter 3: Love, Reluctance, and Jealousy**

"Hi, Kagome, nice to see you again," Koga said holding Kagome's hands in his.

"Er… Nice to see you too, Koga," Kagome answered nervously, but Koga didn't seem to notice her reluctance.

"I figured I'd stop by to check up on you. Now, where's that Mutt-face?" Koga looked around for Inuyasha.

"Over here, puny!" Inuyasha said.

Koga turned his head and growled, revealing his fangs. Inuyasha was about to say more until he felt something tugging on his sleeve. He looked back and saw Karen hiding behind him. Inuyasha couldn't help but give her a sympathetic look. Koga noticed the small girl.

"Who's the kid?" Koga asked letting go of Kagome's hands.

"Well, it's kind of unclear to us, too, but… I guess she's me…." Kagome said rubbing her head.

"Hm?" Koga asked.

"Look, we don't understand either, but she has all of Kagome's spiritual powers," Inuyasha said, standing in between Koga and Karen.

Koga bent down to Karen's eye level, "So you're Kagome as a little girl?"

"M-my name's Karen…" Karen said in a very scared voice. Sango leaned over to Miroku.

"Do you see that? It looks like Karen is afraid of Koga," she whispered to Miroku.

"Yes… But wouldn't she be afraid of Inuyasha, as well? He also has a demonic appearance," Miroku said.

"Perhaps she trusts him. After all, she is Kagome… or at least that's how it seems…." Shippo joined in.

Kagome also realized Karen's shyness of Koga and faith in Inuyasha. _'She does look like I did when I was younger, she has my powers and above all, she has my character. Maybe she is me… me as a child, anyway. But how? How did she get here…? I mean how did I get here… I mean...!'_

"Get away, you're scaring her!" Inuyasha said, but Koga ignored him.

"You shouldn't be scared of me," Koga said kindly.

Karen let her guard down and peered around Inuyasha. Inuyasha wasn't sure why, but he didn't want Karen putting her trust in Koga. He felt… protective of her. Koga gave off a smile to her. She couldn't help, but smile back at him. Inuyasha growled then sniffed the air, which was polluted with the smell of fresh blood. He looked down at Koga.

"Your leg is cut," Inuyasha said noticing the blood escaping from Koga's right leg. Karen gasped as Kagome ran over to observe Koga's injury.

"It's not that bad, really," Koga winced as Kagome felt around his bruises.

Kagome didn't take her eyes off of Koga's injuries, "Koga, these wounds are not as bad as the ones in your past, but they're still pretty threatening…. Sango, get my medicines from inside, please."

"Right," Sango nodded as she went off to the shelter. Miroku watched as Sango ran off.

"I think I'll go with her…" and with that, Miroku walked off, far behind Sango.

"Where did you attain these bruises and cuts?" Kagome said looking up at Koga.

Inuyasha scoffed and stuck his nose in the air, "The wolf was probably too careless and let some other pathetic demon pummel him around."

"Why you…!" Koga growled with a fist. Karen went back behind Inuyasha. Koga unclenched his fist and stared at the frightened girl with an expression of wonder.

"_This girl is afraid of me… and she trusts that mutt! Hm… if this girl is truly Kagome as a child, I'll have to lighten up on dog-breath. I don't want to scare her."_

Sango was walking back to the rest of the group with Kagome's yellow bag over her shoulder. Her eyes were shut and she was pouting a bit, and everyone could see the redness in her face.

She tossed the bag over to Kagome, "Here you go, Kagome."

"Sango, what happened?" Shippo asked jumping on Kagome's shoulder.

Sango sighed, "Do you need to ask?" Miroku appeared from the bushes. He had a red mark on his cheek in the shape of a human hand.

"Sango, I'm sorry! It's the hand! It's drawn to you!"

Sango's hands were clenched in tight fists, "Save it, monk!" Kagome went digging through her bag, searching for just the right medical care for Koga's gashes. She finally happened upon some ointments she picked up at a drugstore in her time.

"This'll sting a little, but it'll help you recover," Kagome said applying the medicine on Koga's injuries.

Koga watched Kagome with a thankful smile on his face, "Thanks, Kagome."

Kagome looked up at him with a bright smile, "No problem… but how did this happen?"

"Kagura attacked me. She wanted the jewel shards in my legs," Koga said staring up at the night sky as he began to grin, "I got away just in time though, before it got serious. I didn't want to worry you, Kagome."

Kagome was reminded of Naraku; how everyone, including Koga and Sesshomaru, did their part in his downfall. Kagura finally had her wish; she was free of Naraku's grasp. Why was she out for the sacred jewel shards? She had no interest in them before.

Inuyasha ran up behind Kagome, "What do you mean?! Kagome doesn't get worried over _you_!"

Koga was about to snap back, but then he saw Karen standing a few feet away. She looked a little worried.

"_I have to keep my cool… Karen is Kagome's past…. If I gain her trust, I gain Kagome's heart. Mutt-face is lucky…."_

"… You might have a point, Inuyasha," Koga said holding back the urge to growl at or threaten Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a little shocked. He had tried to pick a fight with Koga and expected him to respond, but not agree…!

"… Koga… don't listen to Inuyasha. I do care about your health," Kagome said after being struck with emotional guilt.

"Thank you, Kagome. I appreciate that," Koga said as they locked eyes. Inuyasha's body was beginning to grow even tenser. He couldn't stand letting that wolf flirt with Kagome any longer.

"_What's wrong with that wolf, anyways?! He already knows he has no chance! Why does he even bother?!"_

Karen took a moment to picture the scene before her. Koga seemed to love Kagome, Kagome appeared caring but reluctant, and Inuyasha was jealous and protective. Karen thought even deeper into the situation. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"_The human heart is so very complicated…."_

Hope the chapter isn't too weird for you…! Now remember, Naraku is dead in this story. Meaning Miroku has no wind-tunnel, Kagura and Kanna are free, and so is Kohaku. I don't know what I'm gonna do with Kikyo yet… or do I? Haha! Please, please, please REVIEW!


	4. The Dream

Alrighty, chapter 4 up and ready! By the way, I forgot to mention that I don't own Inuyasha. Anyways, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 4: The Dream**

That night was very dark and cold. Everyone was sound asleep, or so it seemed. Inuyasha woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of soft footsteps on a wooden floor. He opened his eyes and saw that Karen was walking outside. His curiosity convinced him to follow her out the door. Inuyasha followed her all the way to the river. Then, she stopped and stared in silence. After being bored of watching the girl stare at the water, Inuyasha decided to approach her.

"Karen!" Inuyasha said. Karen jumped and almost gave out a shriek for help, until she saw that it was Inuyasha.

"Karen, it's late. What are you doing out here?"

"… I don't know…. I was having a strange dream and then you woke me up."

Inuyasha was puzzled, "You were… sleepwalking?"

Karen lifted her head back and yawned, "I suppose so…."

"Before you fall asleep again, why don't you tell me about your dream?" Inuyasha insisted.

Karen sat down by the river, Inuyasha followed. There was a silence before Karen began her story.

"I was in complete darkness…. Then I saw a glowing orb and heard a voice, it kept telling me something…."

She was interrupted by Inuyasha, "What was the voice saying?"

Karen shrugged, "I don't remember, but I felt as though the glowing orb was trying to guide me somewhere. So I followed it. The farther it took me, the more visible my surroundings were. I suppose I was in some sort of forest. Then, I came upon a river and the orb dived in. I looked down to see if it disappeared, but then the voice came back. It said 'Follow the orb, follow the light'. I don't know why, but something deep in my conscious made my body refuse the voice's demands. So I stood there, unsure of what to do. Then, I awoke."

"Anything else?" Inuyasha asked.

Karen gave a loud yawn, "I don't… I…."

She yawned one last time before she fell asleep. Her head fell in Inuyasha's lap as she dozed off. Inuyasha stared at her in her slumber, and he couldn't help but be reminded of Kagome. He remembered all those peaceful nights he shared with Kagome and a smile appeared on his face. Inuyasha carried Karen back to the hut so that she could rest properly.

Once they arrived, Inuyasha set Karen down where she last rested. As he headed towards his resting spot, he noticed that Koga had moved in his sleep. Now, Koga was lying right next to Kagome with his arm draped over her waist. It was record-breaking how quickly Inuyasha went from peaceful to raging. Inuyasha kicked Koga's head.

"Wake up, wolf!" he whispered hoarsely.

Koga opened his eyes slowly and turned his attention to Inuyasha, "What is it, dog-breath?"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "What's wrong with you?! Get your hands off of Kagome!"

Koga looked back at Kagome, who still lay asleep, "Look, Inuyasha, I woke up to the sound of _your _footsteps when you walked out. While I was awake, I saw that Kagome was sweating and shaking. I thought she might've had a bad dream so I soothed her for a little while, until she rested peacefully again. Nothing happened."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. _"Kagome's having a nightmare? Could it be anything like Karen's?"_

He bent down and gazed upon Kagome's face. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Koga stared at Inuyasha with an annoyed gaze in his eyes. "If you don't mind, mutt, I'd like sleep again…."

Inuyasha stood up again and folded his arms across his chest. "Fine," he muttered, "Before you get any ideas…." Inuyasha pushed Koga away from Kagome, far from reach.

Then, he walked back to his corner, sat down, and closed his eyes, "Night, wolf."

Weird… didn't I just post Chapter 3 a few minutes ago? Haha! Just letting you know, Karen is not crazy! The voice is there for a reason. Haha! This chapter is actually pretty short compared to the rest of my chapters. Anyways, I want you all to REVIEW!


	5. Just a Dream?

**Chapter 5: Just a Dream?**

All were awake the next morning, except for Kagome and Karen, of course. Inuyasha stayed inside with the two as they rested while the others went outside to eat. He seemed a little worried, but no one took any notice.

"_Karen's dream seemed a little suspicious… I don't think that she was sleepwalking. Is it possible that a demon had possessed her body…?"_

He watched Kagome as she slept. Soon, she began to moan and her eyes opened.

"… Inuyasha?" she asked in a soft voice as she began to sit up. Kagome looked around the room, "Where is everyone?"

"Outside eating…. Kagome…," Inuyasha began.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember last nights dream?"

Kagome was a little confused. Why would he be asking about her dreams? Something was up, she could feel it. But before she could ask about that, she remembered her dream from that night. It was very… strange and oddly demonic….

…………………………

_Kagome had risen from the cold ground. She was no longer a teenager, but a small child about eight years old. She was surrounded by darkness… an odd darkness that gave off a strong, demonic aura. Suddenly, before her very eyes, appeared a floating orb of light. It danced in front of Kagome's face._

"_Come, child…. Come to your forever fate…." a womanly voice spoke, but there was no figure around._

_The light drifted farther and farther away into the darkness. Curiosity tempted Kagome, but she knew that this could only lead to trouble. She was about to turn and run, but the body walked forward as if it was possessed. Her mind resisted the luminous light, but her body wasn't listening. They orb circled around Kagome's waist, as if playing a simple game of tag with her, and continued off. Kagome giggled and ran after the light._

"_Wait… did I just giggle…? If I was truly possessed, there'd be no way I would show any emotion at all. Am I sharing a body with…?"_

_Suddenly the orb approached a river and dropped in. The deeper it sunk, the dimmer the light grew. Kagome approached the river (unwillingly) and the water reflected…_

"_KAREN!"_

_After discovering Karen and her shared the same body, Kagome tried to get into Karen's mind and warn her of the evil._

"_Follow the orb, follow the light!" the voice commanded one last time. Kagome realized what was happening._

"_Someone's trying to drown Karen!"_

_With all her might, Kagome attempted to will the body away. But instead of luring Karen away, she just stood there; frozen solid._

"_She's unsure…."_

_Then there was a sudden, familiar voice, "Karen!"_

"…_Inuyasha?"_

…………………………

"Well…" Inuyasha said calmly, but annoyed.

Kagome lifted her head blankly, "Hm?"

"Well, are you going to tell me about your dream or not?!" Inuyasha grew a bit more impatient.

Kagome gave him a small smile and giggled, "Don't worry it was nothing."

"_I hope it was nothing…."_

Kagome looked at Karen and wondered if she remembered the same dream. Inuyasha watched Karen also. "Hey, Kagome, you're awake!" Koga appeared at the entrance.

"Hi, Koga!" Kagome said, "Did you sleep well?"

Koga walked up and grabbed Kagome's hand, "Dear Kagome, always caring for others. Will your kindness ever cease to support me?"

Kagome smiled nervously as she thought, _"I only asked if he had a good nights sleep…."_

Inuyasha glared at Koga. _"That wimpy wolf sure is full of himself…!"_

"Why don't you come outside and eat? I saved you a fish," Koga insisted.

"She'll eat when she wants to!" Inuyasha said to Koga.

"I was being polite; a quality that mutts like _you_ don't possess!"

"Quiet both of you!" Kagome silenced the two, "You'll wake Karen. Maybe we should talk _outside_." Without a word, Koga and Inuyasha followed Kagome outside the shelter.

"Hey, you're awake! Come and eat with us!" Sango waved.

Kagome rushed over, anxious to eat. Once she took in that scent of fresh fish, she just dropped where she was, reached for the food and dug in, but surprisingly kept her manners about her.

"Why don't you eat, Inuyasha? You've been inside all morning, you must be hungry," Miroku insisted.

Kagome took a break from her food for a moment, "You were inside all morning? Why?"

"He was waiting for you to wake up," Shippo answered her while examining his meat before swallowing it whole. Kagome blinked. _"Waiting for me…?"_

Inuyasha ignored the two. "I'm not hungry…" he lied.

Miroku sighed, "Sometimes, he's just so stubborn…."

"You got that right…." Sango agreed.

Then, Karen walked outside rubbing her eyes as she joined the group.

"Good, Karen, you're up," Kagome said handing her a fish, "Here, have some fish." Karen stared at the food in disgust, _"Again?"_ Not wanting to be rude to the people who were so kind to her, Karen accepted the food and swallowed it with heavy gulps.

"So, how did you sleep?" Kagome asked.

Karen shrugged, "Pretty well, I guess…."

She didn't want to talk about her dream. People would get all worked up over it and ask her tons of questions which she knew she couldn't answer, so why bother telling? She took a seat right next to Inuyasha and looked up at him. Inuyasha stared back at her with an annoyed expression.

"What?!"

"… Nothing…" she said with a smile and looked away. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment with confusion. _"She really does remind me of Kagome."_

"We should be headed out of here soon," Miroku said, "The man who trusted us with this hut said we could stay for a couple of days, but I believe we are all rested up and are ready to seek for the last remaining shards, am I right?"

Kagome nodded. She looked at the pearly and fairly large jewel shard tied around her neck. She figured there were about… ten shards left including Koga's and Kohaku's. It shouldn't take that long to find them.

"But what about Koga and Karen?" Kagome thought out loud, "Koga's wounds are not yet recovered and Karen is too young to defend herself."

Inuyasha stood up, "Forget it! Koga can handle himself just fine. As for Karen, I think we should take her with us. We can't trust her with anyone else."

"Inuyasha's right," Sango said to the others, "Karen's too young to go out by herself and, like Inuyasha said, we can't trust her with anyone else. After all, she is Kagome as a child. We are somewhat responsible for her."

Everyone agreed that Karen would join them on their journey, but Koga wasn't fully recovered and would have to travel along as well. Kagome had to continue nursing Koga back to health. Inuyasha was obviously annoyed with that, but at least Karen would be traveling with them. Inuyasha had to protect her somehow, because he knew something was out of its place and out to get her... he just didn't know what.

(This chapter's a bit confusing, I know.) Just to state the obvious, let me point out that Karen and Kagome had the same dream. Coincidence? I think NOT! Hope you enjoyed. And if you did, then feel free to REVIEW! (I'd like around… 12 reviews for now, please!)


End file.
